espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Duchy of Samogitia
Baltia (Officially''' Grand Duchy of Baltia''' for short GDB) is a country in Northen Europe. one of four Baltic states, it situated in south shores of Baltic sea. It is bordered by Latvia to the north,Lithuania and Belarus to the east, Tunguska to the south, and Poland to the west. Baltia has estimated a population of 32 Million of people. And Largest city and Capital is Kaunas. Baltians are Baltic People's. The Official Language is Baltian which is very recent language formed in the 19th century from Lithuanian-Latvian Languages. Making it third and youngest language in Baltic Branch of indo-European Language. Grand Dutchy of Baltia is divided in Duchies (which have their own administration and Dukes that make laws. Duchies of Baltia: Baltia is made up by following duchies: * Duchy of Samagotia * Duchy of Courtland * Duchy of Grodno * Duchy of Sudovia * Duchy of East Prussia * Duchy of Saare History Baltia most recent history started when Napoleon in 1812 liberated Baltic area from Russian Empire forming first short-lived Baltian Nation, Later it was occupied by Russian/Prussian armies of Sixt Coalition. in 1815 formed into the Non-Sovereign state of Congress Baltia connected by the personal union to Russian Empire . Baltia was gradually politically integrated to Russia over the course of 19th century. Finally replaced by Central Powers during Great War. At the end of Great war, Baltia gained Sovereignty from German Empire truly creating first truly independent Baltian state. But later Baltia found itself in a war for independence during Bolshevik invasions in 1919-1921. Baltians fought alongside Polish againts Bolsheviks resulting ultimately winning the war after Peace of Riga was Signed. Baltia joined Axis powers 1937 participating in the invasion of Soviet Union in 1941, later losing the war and occupied by soviet forces in 1945 reformed into Socialist Baltian Democratic Republic in 1950's BDR gained Kaliningrad Oblast in a deal because the substational population was Baltian Minor Baltia agreed and gained Kaliningrad Oblast. Later BDR joined Warsaw pact 1955. In 1989 in sight of unpredictable the Collapse of Soviet Union ,Baltia replaced it's puppet goverment with Peoples elected one which later resulted in the rise of Socialist First Baltian Republic. In 2016 baltia due corruption in Senate was reformed into Grand Duchy of Baltia. Military The Grand Ducal White army ('''or for short '''The White Army) '''is official unified armed forces of Baltia.' Founded in a Current form in 2016 and originally founded in 1918 ,but having strong roots from Armed forces Duchy of Kaunas 1812 during Napoleonic wars. the white army has its own military tradition which found from Prussian/Lithuanian Military traditions. The estimated active personnel serving in The White army is 170 thousand. Military Units of White Army Baltian Military currently doesn't have any conscription edicts ,so all current soldiers of the White army are well-trained volunteers. The White Army Units are '''Cadets/Conscripts:'Currently, there are no conscription edicts. But conscripts are recruited from men 19-25 to be quickly trained to defend their homeland. Meanwhile, Cadets are recruited from members of BWC (Baltian White Cadets) who are teenagers aged 15-19. Cadets and conscripts are armed with AS-1(Hk G3) and there are issued with M1 steel helmet and uniforms. White Ducal Guardsmen: '''The guardsmen are a backbone of the White army that are well trained and eager to fight and die for their country. Ducal Guardsmen are Equipped with AS-2(HK-416) and AS-3 (Hk417) rifles. Guardsmen are trained to be efficient in combat and they show great discipline and loyalty to their Grand Duke and Country. Many Baltian citizens find pride and honour to serve at least in once in their lifetime in the White Army. '''Jaegers: '''Jaegers are professional and quick special forces of GDB. Jaegers are recruited from Guardsmen that showed great results in first weeks also who showed great intelligence and quick reaction times. The Jaegers have to go trough brutal and extreme training making them best prepared professional soldiers the Baltia has to offer. '''Senate Guard (reorganised into Grand Ducal Guard): Senate Guard are recruited from Jaegers and their main purpose is to defend senate and grand chancellor at all cost. The Senate Guard were best soldiers and well respected but following years by Leadership of previous Grand Ministers of Defence they have gotten lazy and slobby and the new Minister Alexei Garnov was in shock to see this and was trying to back up Senate guard to match reputation they got ,but After attacks of April 27 that got Grand Chancellor killed many Jaegers see Senate Guard as gotten shabby and lazy which caused great shame on Senate Guard proving Alexei Garnov's fears how damaged senate guard was from all poor leadership of previous grand minister and he started to reform and back up senate guard to never fail their duty again. in may 9 they sided with Gediminas Valinskas and his Senator supporters in coup and reorganization of First Baltian Republic to GDB which caused Senate guard to disband and be reorganized into Grand Ducal Seimas Guard. White guard scout cavalry: While horses are no longer widely used in the military in 21 century after horses were replaced by machines. But Baltians still found the use for horses they now serve alongside reconnaissance scouts for the white army, the horses are fast, quick and reliable companions for their riders. but the scout horses must pay one price for service ,their voice box is surgically removed so horse won't give up scouts position with its voice. The horse Riders are trained to respect their horse and usually form good bonds with their mount. Equipment The White Army used to use weapons imported from other countries and they still do for some ,but now they manufacture their own weapon/vehicle variants inside gdb. Weapons: Vytis-1 (ak-74),Vytis-1b(AK-74b) Vytis-3(AK12. BA-1(groza ost-12) BA-2 (vepr bullpup) AS-1(g3) AS-2(hk416) AS-2b(hk417) Vehicles: Pahonia LGC(aml 245),t-74, GS-16(l2 leopard),SL series (mig series), KKS-1(mi-6),KKS-2(mi 24 hind), Vilkas-1(tigr). Relations with other factions SABRE International Security & Investment Group (Allied) Eastern Legion (at Peace) The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia (Warm) Kraaivuur International(at War) The Platine Commonwealth (Allied) Khanate of Tunguska (Allied) Gallery Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Active Factions